Attack On Titan Downfall 2: ENDGAME
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: Sequel to my other fanfic; AoT: Downfall. My OC Shaun Hendricks and his squad team up with Levis' new spec ops squad to combat a new threat much more powerful than any they have faced before, meanwhile, A depressed Berthold is grieving over the loss of Annie and wants revenge... Rated T for Titans
1. Prologue

Attack On Titan: Downfall 2: Endgame

**Sequel to my previous fanfic: Attack On Titan: Downfall, MAJOR ANIME SPOILERS AHEAD, SOME MANAGA SPOILERS**

Prologue:

"I'm Sorry, Annie.", a whimpering voice echoed round the dark corridors of the underground holding facility. "I couldn't save you... I'm a coward..." The voice said as the form of a tall, slender person kneeled in front of the crystallised prison of Annie Leonhardt. "I will get you out of here, I promise."

Berthold Hoover stood, saluting his friend as a tear ran down his face. "Forgive me." without another word, he left the room, leaving the massive diamond form in its' containment.

**First Chapter is: Gathering Storm**


	2. Chapter 1: Gathering Storm

Chapter One: Gathering Storm

"Hey, kid." Major Brian Shadis said to the Survey Corps soldier who sat across from him, a young rookie, definitely only mid to late teens. "yeah?" he replied to the war criminal, "I know you won't let me outta here, but instead of freedom, may I have a drink?" he nodded to the flask on the floor between them on the large horse pulled cart.

As the soldier bent over to hand him the flask, Brian kneed the soldier in the face, knocking him unconscious. He got up and snatched the keys from the soldiers' belt and undid his handcuffs. Once his wrists were free, Brian snaked his arms round the soldiers' throat and in one quick jerk, snapped his neck. Before arming himself with the dead soldiers' maneuver gear and darting out of the back of the now unguarded cart unnoticed.

He reached the smouldering remains of the Castle, and upon entering, went straight for Doctor Jaegers' lab. Searching around, Brian looked for a syringe. Finding what he wanted, he filled it with the cylinder with the clear liquid serum which he had seen synthesised. Brian then quickly jabbed the needle into his left arm, squirting the contents directly into his veins.

Darting to the window, Brian made sure that the Survey Corps convoy had disappeared over the horizon before he could begin his plan. He gathered his equipment and headed upstairs to his old office, snatching the letter to Captain Ackerman off the table.

Laughing manically, he bit down into the side of his hand, feeling enraged by the pain as a golden lightning bolt fell from the sky, engulfing the Castle in flame as a new titan was born.

**Next chapter is: New Day**


	3. Chapter 2: New Day

Chapter Two: New Day

Shaun Hendricks awoke and looked round, observing his surroundings. He was in his bunk back at the Survey Corps Barracks. Grabbing fresh clothes, he went to get dressed, struggling to remember what had happened the previous night. Shaun recalled arriving back at the wall sometime around midnight, Commander Erwin said that they were to get some rest. He remembered Petra went off to find Captain Levi, F/N L/N went to the local pub, Sophia Jones went straight to bed, followed by the majority of Survey Corps Troopers. Shaun couldn't remember what had happened to David, he went off down the street, disappearing into the night.

Pulling on a grey T-shirt, followed by brown trousers and a brown trench coat, Shaun left the Barracks in search of his team.

David Bozzardo awoke to the sound a heavy door screeching as it opened. He was in a prison cell, panicking, he shot across the floor where he was asleep earlier, rocketing to his feet in the corner of the cell. Looking on between the bars, David saw a man approaching, short -no more than 5'3- shortish black hair and an expressionless look on his face, amplified by a blueish grey bruise on his right cheek, behind him was Petra. David remembered what happened last night.

/The night before...

David walked into a small pub, Going straight to the bartender and asking "Something strong, please" Once he got his drink, he stared at the back wall of the pub as he sipped at the glass of whiskey. As he finished his drink, David noticed someone sat not far from him; it was Petra, sat next to some guy and the two were talking, the guy not seeming to show any expression.

Coming to the conclusion that the guy wasn't being very nice to a friend of his, David saw it right to stand up for Petra. "OI, Mate! you mind showing a bit more respect to someone talking to you?" He asked. Looking across, the guy gave him a grim glare, "I'm sorry if you don't know who I am." Getting up, the man approached David, "But if you're asking for a fight, I'll happily comply." He said, again monotone.

"Levi, No!" Petra shouted, stepping between the two, "Captain Levi? You mean the sonofabitch who let my brother die?" David spat, glaring at Levi. "Look, I'm sorry that that your brother was killed, there was nothing I could do, Aurou was a good friend of mine, I was devastated by his death."

David suddenly swung a punch at Levi, catching him on the right cheek. Moving with the punch that struck him, Levi sidestepped, elbowed David in the throat and kicked his legs out from under him in one swift move. The last thing David saw before blacking out was Petra standing over him.

/Present...

"I'm sorry about last night, Sir." David said to Levi, "I was drunk and not thinking straight." Levi put an arm through the bars of the cell, resting it on his shoulder, "it's alright, I was the same. Perhaps you and I are not so different, How about I get you out of this cell and offer you a place in my Special Ops Squad?"

A look of joy swept across David's face. "Of course, sir, I would love that" he said, grinning. "Good, that means most of the people will be there. Meet me and Petra at the barracks this afternoon, there I'll introduce you to the squad."

**Next Chapter Is: Special Ops Squad**


End file.
